secommunefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Holbenilord
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The SE Community Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse An issue Okay, a bit of a problem, I'm trying to link Forum Topics to General Discussion, but my link is always cut down to only saying 'spec' when I want it to take the place of 'General Discussion' in Forum Topics. What's going on? Is that better? I've linked both pages to each other. When are you comming back? When are you comming back Holben? It's been 9 days (so far) since you made an edit. Extremely sorry- revision is comnpletely dominating my life at present. Only two more days! I would LOVE to help here. Please tell me what I'm allowed to do here. Do I set up my own timeline, planets, etc? Pinguinus 13:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) This wiki is really for information about the Speculative Evolution community, but can be used to put any projects you have in speculative evolution, as some members have done. Holbenilord 13:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) told you so For it is certainly in my power to join. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 18:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) R'LYEH Some say that he knows only two facts about ducks ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 13:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC)